


Beth (December 18th)

by arlum42



Series: Faberry Week 2012 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlum42/pseuds/arlum42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to tell Beth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beth (December 18th)

"Beth, dear, there's someone I'd like you to meet," Quinn said, walking into the room and kneeling down beside the seven year old. 

Beth didn't look up. Her mother would have to wait – she HAD to solve the new Rubik's cube. She had bet her dad she could do it in less than a day and he was coming   
to pick her up in just a couple of hours.

"Beth," her mother said, a bit more sternly this time. After a minute in which Beth still hadn't replied she added, "Is this another one of your silly bets with daddy?"

The girl nodded and Quinn sighed. 

"How much this time?" 

"Ten bucks and ice cream next time we go to the park."

Quinn considered it for a moment and then said, "I'll give you another five if you take a break."

At that Beth's head snapped up, her dirty blonde curls bouncing around her head. It was still a mystery as to where she'd gotten those, unlike her eyes which are   
clearly from Noah.

"It'll just take a few minutes, okay?" 

Beth stuck out her arms which Quinn grabbed. She lifted the little girl and lead her through to the living room.

Beth wasn't alarmed by the sight of a strange woman sitting on their couch. Like her dad, she was an outgoing kid and meeting new people was easy for her, and   
anyway, they usually ended up liking her.

Beth sat down on the armchair facing the couch and her mother went and sat down next to the small brunette.

"This is Rachel," Quinn said, smiling. "She's an old friend of mine from school."

"Gorgeous singer Rachel?" Beth asked innocently, quoting her mother from one of Quinn's late night phone calls with Santana.

Quinn blushed, nodding.

They sat there silently for a moment.

"That's it?" Beth asked, surprised. 

"Well, no," Quinn continued. She stuttered and then glanced at Rachel. She suddenly felt scared. She had been sure she was ready for this.

Rachel felt the blonde begin to shake beside her and she took over, earning a grateful look from the worried mother.

"Beth, you know how boys and girls sometimes fall in love?"

Beth nodded.

"Well, for some people it's a bit different." At that line Rachel slipped her hand into Quinn's. "See, sometimes girls fall in love with girls or boys fall in love with boys."

"They do?" Beth asked.

"Yes, and they can't help it. They were born this way. Do you understand?"

It took a moment but after pondering it Beth nodded.

Now the hard part was over and Quinn spoke up. "Rachel isn't just my old friend. I love Rachel, just like lots of girls like boys. It's perfectly normal."

"Does this mean I like girls too?" Beth asked.

"No, of course not. You're allowed to love whoever you want to love. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise, okay?"

"Oh," Beth replied. She pondered the new information for a minute and then nodded.

"So," Quinn asked, getting up and walking over to Beth, "is this okay with you? Rachel is going to be here a lot from now on."

"Yep," Beth replied.

"If you ever have any questions don't be shy to ask," Quinn told her, kissing the top of her head. 

"I have one." 

"Hmm?" 

"Can I go back to the cube now?"

Quinn laughed, relieved. "Sure, honey," she grinned, glad this was behind them. All of her worry over the past few months had been for nothing.

Once Beth was around the corner Rachel got up and came over to Quinn, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. "Told you it would be fine," she murmured, kissing   
Quinn.

"Daddy's here!" Beth cried happily, rounding the corner, her backpack on her back and the solved Rubik's cube held tightly in her tiny hands. She flung open the front   
door and shoved it proudly into her dad's face. "Ten bucks and ice cream!" she grinned.

Puck laughed and was about to give the usual greeting to Quinn and leave when he spotted Rachel sitting next to his old girlfriend, the two holding hands. He raised   
an eyebrow, knowing Quinn would understand what he meant.

"She was fine with it," Quinn mouthed. 

Puck smiled. "One sec," he told Beth who had already pulled his iPhone out of his back pocket and was in the middle of a game of Angry Birds. He crossed the room   
and hugged both girls. "Congrats," he whispered.

When he pulled away he asked, "And there were no issues at all?"

"Nope," Rachel smiled. 

"Oh, actually one thing," Quinn said, remembering her promise.

"What?" Puck asked.

"You owe her five bucks," she laughed, getting up and quickly rushing him out the door before he could protest.


End file.
